String lights are broadly used in indoor and outdoor Christmas tree decorations as necessary ornamentations for festival celebration. To decorate a large Christmas tree, generally 5 to 10 string lights or more will be needed. At present, a power socket for powering the string lights is provided with a plurality of jacks adapted to string light plugs. Generally, the quantity of the jacks is two to ten; and thus merely two to ten string lights can be connected. One or more power sockets need to be provided additionally if more string lights are needed; and therefore, one or more additional main sockets need to be used. One wall of a regular household is generally provided with only one mains supply socket; and it easily occurs that the mains supply socket is insufficient or an additional power strip needs to be configured, thus being inconvenient in use. In the process of assembling, a worker will need to climb up and down for wiring; therefore, the assembling is inconvenient and unsafe.
As a result, a combined electric connection terminal fixed in a Christmas tree trunk emerges, e.g., an electric connector disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 20152107394.7 filed on Dec. 24, 2015. Electric connection terminals, when combined and fixed in the tree trunk, are also electrically connected to each other when an upper section and a lower section of the trunk are connected. However, wires of such electric connector all extend and connect inside the trunk, thus having high assembling costs. Moreover, electric connection conditions cannot be observed in use, which causes a great safety risk.
A combined power socket disclosed in Chinese Utility Model Patent No. 201320289695.0 filed on May 24, 2013 can be sleeved on an outer circumference of a trunk and can implement electric connection when connecting the trunk parts. However, jacks of the combined power socket are all arranged on one socket body; therefore, the manufacturing process is complicated and improvement is needed.